Fil de forum:Discussions générales/@comment-25764582-20161212140949
À la suite d'une discussion entre les administrateurs, ce fil vient d'être mis à jour. Nous demandons aux contributeurs de bien prendre connaissance de la nouvelle section intitulée "Majuscule or not ?" Bonjour à tous. Afin de guider les nouveaux utilisateurs sur le Wiki Game of Thrones, je propose cette petite liste de conseils afin de vous aider dans la création de vos premiers articles d'un point de vue formel pour vos pages. N'oubliez pas également de lire le tuto du site qui se penche plus sur le "côté technique". Je tiens à rappeler néanmoins que le ce Wiki porte sur l'adaptation télévisée et non sur les œuvres littéraires de George R. R. Martin. Pour ceux qui désirent consulter un Wiki portant sur les livres, allez sur le Wiki "La Garde de Nuit" où vous trouverez d'avantage ce que vous cherchez. Présentation de l'article Nous allons prendre la page de Mero comme exemple tout au long de mes explications dans le but d'illustrer concrètement ce que j'explique. Vous pouvez cependant vous inspirer de n'importe quel autre article du site. Chaque article commence par quelques phrases récapitulatives qui introduisent la page. (Vous pouvez également mettre une citation juste au dessus si vous disposez d'une citation marquante du personnage) *Une introduction de page personnage explique généralement la saison et l'épisode où apparaît le personnage, ainsi que l'acteur qui l'interprète. (Exemple : Mero est un personnage mineur de la troisième saison de Game of Thrones. Il fait ses début dans l'épisode "Les Puînés" et il est interprété par Mark Killeen.) A noter qu'il faut bien distinguer personnages mineurs et récurrents mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Vous pouvez aussi rajouter une phrase présentant globalement le personnage même si vous pouvez mettre ça directement dans la partie "Contexte" pour éviter de vous répéter. *Une introduction de page événement raconte quand à elle les forces en présences et les conséquences directes de l'action. (Exemple: L'assassinat de Myrcella Baratheon est le meurtre par empoisonnement de la princesse Myrcella Baratheon, commis par Ellaria Sand avec la complicité des Aspics des Sables. *Une introduction sur les pages objets présentera l'origine de l'objet (qui l'a créé) ainsi que ses principaux détenteurs, son matériau et ses caractéristiques notables. (Exemple: Pleurs-de-Veuve est une longue épée en acier valyrien qui a été forgée par Tobho Mott, à partir de l'épée d'Eddard Stark, Glace. Sa sœur est Féale.) Concernant les sections des différentes pages, elles ne changent quasiment pas donc reprenez les sections d'une page "du même type" à chaque fois. (Personnage) *Biographie ** Contexte ** Saison 3 (à adapter selon votre personnage bien sûr, une section à mettre pour chaque saison) *Personnalité *Galerie *Citations *Apparitions (seulement pour les personnages apparaissant dans au moins 3 épisodes) Pour les pages personnages, les parties "Personnalité" et "Citations" sont facultatives, et on ne vous reprochera donc pas de ne pas les mettre. Si on connaît un peu le caractère du personnage, il est néanmoins préférable d'en parler dans la section "Personnalité". A noter qu'il est éventuellement possible de rajouter une catégorie "Dans les livres" et "Notes", si vous voulez parler du personnage dans les livres ou ajouter divers anecdotes le concernant. Je reprend l'exemple de l'assassinat de Myrcella Baratheon pour les sections. (Evénement) *Contexte *L'assassinat *Conséquences Concernant les pages événements, la section qui change souvent est celle du milieu. Selon les pages, elle deviendra "La bataille" (Bataille du Bois-aux-Murmures), "Le procès" (Procès de Tyrion Lannister), "L'émeute" (Émeute de Port-Réal), bref vous avez compris. x) Si vous ne savez pas vraiment quoi mettre car l'événement que vous traitez est particulier, vous pouvez mettre "Déroulement" comme sur la page "Impasse au Grand Septuaire de Baelor" par exemple. Par rapport aux pages objets, les sections les plus souvent adoptées sont : *Apparence *Histoire *Localisation (généralement pour une épée ou une arme) Infobox L'infobox de la page (le petit tableau récapitulatif tout à droite) est ce qui permet au lecteur d'avoir rapidement les informations qu'il cherche telle que le nom d'un personnage, son âge, son origine etc... Si vous êtes nouveau sur Fandom, le mieux est encore de copier coller sur une autre page du même type (Personnage ou événement), appuyez sur "modifier" de la page, passez en éditeur classique, et rendez vous tout en haut. Copiez les codes compris entre ces deux symboles avant de les coller sur votre page en cours. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à remplacer ensuite les champs correspondants aux informations relatives à votre personnage (ou à votre évènement). Si vous n'y arrivez pas avec l'infobox, ne faites pas une fixette là-dessus non plus, une personne derrière vous la rajoutera pour compléter la page. Paragraphes Ecrire tout d'un bloc est la pire façon de présenter un article (je pense), car ça le rend affreusement lourd à lire, encore plus s'il n'est pas accompagné d'images (mais je vais y revenir). N'hésitez pas à faire des paragraphes de 5 - 6 lignes ce qui me semble assez pour aérer l'article. Images Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'importance des images dans un article, particulièrement s'il est long. Il est fort probable que votre lecteur arrête la lecture au bout de 30 lignes (voir moins) si vous n'illustrez pas avec des images. Importer de nouvelles images est très bien, néanmoins il est conseillé de vérifier au préalable si elles n'existent pas déjà sur le Wiki afin d'éviter les doublons. Trouver une image Allez sur les pages des épisodes que vous traitez dans vos articles, et vous verrez que les galeries regorgent d'images et qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles vous concerne. Vous n'avez alors qu'à l'importer à l'aide de la fonction "Ajout de fonctionnalités et médias" à droite en mode source (le mode source est ce à quoi ressemble l'article quand vous le modifiez). Méfiez-vous cependant, les titres des images postés sur les galeries d'épisodes sont en anglais, il vous faudra donc taper le nom de l'épisode en anglais lors de la recherche pour trouver ce que vous cherchez. Revenons maintenant en arrière et supposons que vous ne trouvez pas ce qu'il vous faut dans les galeries d'images d'épisodes. Si c'est un personnage qui revient sur pas mal d'épisodes, tentez de trouver une image de lui sur un autre article où il est sensé figurer. Une fois que vous avez trouvé une image du personnage, vous pouvez cliquer sur le titre de l'image et ensuite accéder à sa catégorie d'images. Vous aurez alors accès à toutes les images du Wiki de ce personnage. Voici celle de Mero pour vous donner une idée. Nouvelles images Si vous ne trouvez toujours pas ce que vous cherchez ou qu'il vous en faut d'avantage, n'hésitez pas alors à en importer. Vous pouvez notamment aller voir sur les Wikis anglais, allemands et russes qui possèdent des images de bonne qualité. Les miniatures Google ou les images de mauvaise qualité sont à éviter en revanche. Veillez à avoir des images d'une taille correcte puisque le lecteur peut cliquer sur votre image pour l'agrandir et si c'est une miniature Google, il n'y verra pas grand chose de plus. Pensez à bien les nommer avant de les importer, je mets généralement un titre simple en français comme cette image nommée "Mero rencontre Daenerys". Le fait qu'elle soit bien nommée est important car elle permettra au contributeur qui tapera "Mero" par exemple dans le moteur de recherche d'images de tomber directement sur la vôtre et ainsi de ne pas importer un doublon. N'oubliez pas également de catégoriser l'image toujours dans l'optique qu'on puisse la trouver facilement. Pour cette image, les catégories seront "Image (3x08)" (ce qui signifie que cette image provient de l'épisode 8 de la saison 3) et "Image (Mero)" car c'est une image où le personnage apparaît. Quand il s'agit d'une image d'infobox et donc focalisée sur un personnage, on ne met pas la catégorie de l'épisode d'où elle provient, cependant il faut ajouter la catégorie "Image (Personnage)" en plus de la catégorie "Image (Mero)". Pour conclure, je vous conseille aussi d'alterner entre images placées à gauche et à droite dans les articles, comme ici par exemple. Sachant que l'image d'infobox est à droite, mettez la première à gauche et alternez jusqu'à la fin. Cela rend mieux, je trouve mais c'est à vous de choisir, c'est simplement un conseil. Majuscule or not ? C'est la grande question existentielle, celle qu'on s'est tous au moins une fois posée durant l'écriture d'un article, une énigme qui traverse les âges et qui perdure encore aujourd'hui… Je veux bien évidemment parler de "Dois-je mettre une majuscule au mot ser/roi/lord/thenn (et j'en oublie beaucoup, je pense :3)" ? Les plus grands esprits et les grands mestres de la Citadelle se sont finalement réunis pour en débattre et apporter une réponse. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler qu'une phrase correcte en français démarre par une majuscule et se termine par un point (même si c'est un petit peu ce que je viens de faire quelque part) mais plutôt évoquer les mots qui peuvent prêter à confusion comme les titres de noblesse par exemple ou éventuellement le nom de certains peuples. Concernant les titres, il faut mettre une minuscule parce que cela trahit des idées royalistes que d'écrire "Roi" avec une majuscule (exception faite bien sûr en début de phrase) et cela est pareil pour tous les autres titres de noblesse. *Exemple => Le nouveau roi, Tommen Baratheon prit pour épouse la promise de son frère, Margaery Tyrell. Le premier problème se pose avec les mots qui viennent de l'anglais "lords, ser, lady etc..." où l'on peut légitimement se poser la question. En effet, ces mots prennent une majuscule quand ils désignent une personnalité spécifique, généralement suivi d'un nom : *Exemple => Ne supportant que l'on manque de respect à ses sujets, Daenerys dit ensuite à Ser Barristan de tuer Mero en priorité s'ils en viennent se battre. Si on avait cependant une phrase générale parlant des lords de manière non ciblée, ici, pas de majuscule. Concernant maintenant le nom des peuples (par exemple les Dothrakis, Thenns, Nordiens, Pieds Cornés, etc...), nous avons opté pour le fait de mettre des majuscules pour tout le monde et c'est la même chose pour les compagnies de mercenaires (Immaculés, Compagnie Dorée, Puînés etc...) : *Exemple => Mero est à la tête des Puînés, la compagnie des mercenaires engagée par Yunkaï pour se défendre contre Daenerys Targaryen. La seule exception demeure si le mot est utilisé en tant qu'adjectif *Exemple => Après cela, les chefs puînés se réunissent et Mero est en compagnie d'une prostituée, assise sur ses genoux. Nous écrivons le titre de khal en minuscule dans les articles, quelque soit le contexte de la même manière que roi, car c'est un titre purement inventé par la série, et ça n'est donc pas un mot à proprement parlé anglophone. Il peut donc s'écrire comme les titres de noblesse francophones, commençant toujours par une minuscule. Vocabulaire Je sais que ce que je vais dire va paraître évident pour beaucoup néanmoins j'ai déjà vu des exemples de personnes employer le mot "baiser", notamment dans les articles. Game of Thrones est en effet une série qui s'adresse à un public adolescent/adulte où beaucoup de gros mots fusent de toute part, ce n'est clairement pas du Victor Hugo. Ce Wiki reste malgré tout une encyclopédie et en tant que telle, les gros mots sont proscris sauf quand cela entre dans le cadre d'une citation. Pour reprendre l'exemple de Mero, l'une des phrases de l'article est : Mero se moque alors de lui en le qualifiant de "pute qui n'aime pas les putes". Dans cette phrase, j'ai bien mis des guillemets afin de mentionner que c'est une citation car je conçois que certaines répliques de GoT sont difficiles à transcrire dans un article tout en restant correct, il faut donc passer par la citation. En outre, évitez le langage parlé bien évidemment, c'est une encyclopédie. Essayez également de rester objectif, alors certes, on ne vous demande pas de rester aussi neutre que le Larousse de Poche édition 2017 non plus. Par exemple, dire que Ramsay est cruel, ce n'est pas être subjectif, c'est une vérité à ce stade mais je crois que vous comprenez l'idée. Catégories Personnages mineurs et récurrents. Les catégories "Personnages mineurs" et "Personnages récurrents" posent souvent problème et sont confondues dans beaucoup d'articles. Outre les personnages principaux que tout le monde connaît (Daenerys, Tyrion et compagnie...), les personnages sont divisés en deux catégories : Les personnages récurrents et les personnages mineurs. Quelle différence entre un personnage récurrent et un personnage mineur ? C'est très simple à vrai dire. Un personnage récurrent est un personnage qui revient (comme son nom l'indique) dans au moins deux épisodes même si il est le plus secondaire et inutile qui soit (Greizhen mo Ullhor par exemple ou encore Farlen). Un personnage mineur est à l'inverse un personnage qui ne revient que dans un épisode (Mero, Karsi). La très grande majorité des pages sont des "Personnages récurrents" pour l'instant et c'est normal, le wiki n'est pas encore assez développé pour pouvoir vraiment insister sur les mineurs, mais nul doute que ça sera bientôt le cas. :) Catégories destinées aux sous-catégories. À noter que certaines catégories, comme celle intitulée "Événements", sont destinées aux sous-catégorie. Ne les ajoutez donc sous aucun prétexte à une page puisqu'elles sont utilisées pour les catégories. Par exemple, la catégorie "Massacres et Assassinats" est comprise dans "Événements". Ne plagiez pas Le plagiat n'est pas toléré, tout copier-coller d'un autre Fandom ou d'un site quelconque est strictement interdit. Les sources ne sont pas forcément sûres et les informations correctes, le but du Fandom est de proposer un contenu exclusif. La traduction du Wiki anglophone mot à mot est également proscrite. J'espère que j'aurais aidé certains utilisateurs novices avec ce fil, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez. Ne prenez pas peur à l'idée de faire des articles après avoir lu ça, je suis désolé si le ton faisait un peu "prof de fac en amphi" mais ce n'était que quelques recommandations et des conseils divers. Bonne journée à tous et bonne chance pour vos articles.^^